Camp-Hotel: Patitas Bellas
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Debido a una crisis económica, el campamento Half-Blood debe cerrarse por una temporada hasta que las cosas se solucionen, dejando a un grupo de mas de 100 semidioses desprotegidos fuera de la barrera. Como una simple idea, termina transformándose en algo mucho mas grande. Una simple idea formara lazos nuevos entre el ser humano y el animal. Especial para los amantes de los perros.
1. 1 Problemas de Fondos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Solo la trama es mía en esta historia, los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la mente del magnífico Rick Riordan. Los hechos que se asemejen a la realidad son pura coincidencia.

_**Camp-Hotel: Patitas Bellas**_

_**Problemas De Fondos**_

Era un día cualquiera en el campamento Half-Blood. Hacía calor ya que Apolo se dedico a iluminar la gran estancia con su inmenso y brillante sol. El campamento se notaba, como siempre, alegre y, después de haber derrotado a la temible Gea tres años antes, bastante tranquilo.

El ruedo de la arena estaba abarrotado de adolecentes de entre 12 a 19 años, quienes observaban tranquilos como un chico musculoso y bastante alto jugaba, con lanza en mano, rudamente con un muchacho delgado, de estatura media, piel bronceada, ojos celestes con pintas cafés, bastante ágil y con pinta de duende de Santa Clouse latino, pero eso no bastaba ya que el otro muchacho... No, perdón si te fijas de cerca te das cuenta de que es una joven de unos 18 años, alta, musculosa, de ojos cafés oscuros y una sonrisa juguetona y algo inquietante. El pobre muchacho que apenas si lograba frenar las estocadas de la lanza de la joven, tenía la cara perlada de sudor y con todos los músculos de los brazos tensos por la fuerza con la que se defendía. Al contrario la joven estaba en perfecto estado, sin transpirar, con un pañuelo rojo en su cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba en una coleta un poco más abajo de los hombros.

De un movimiento rápido la chica, ya cansada de el ritmo que seguían sin ir a ningún lado, saco una daga de su cinturón agarrando con esta y la punta de la lanza la mitad de la espada de su contrincante haciendo que la espada resbalara de sus manos sudadas y quedando así completamente indefenso en el suelo. Entre un sonoro aplauso y vítores divertidos la chica envaina la daga y arroja su lanza al suelo para darle una mano de ayuda al chico a levantarse, y una vez de pie el joven abraza por la cintura a la chica le atrae hacia si mientras le planta un beso corto y casto.

No te parece que fuiste muy ruda con tu adorable y guapo novio. – Dijo el chico susurrándoselo al oído de la joven.

Perdón, pero Liam Hemsworth está por aquí y no lo vi. – Le respondió la joven separándose y haciéndose la que buscaba a alguien en específico.

¿Claire, pero que acaso lo prefieres a él a que a mí? – Dijo el muchacho con aire ofendido que se le veía muy creíble al ser Hijo de Hermes, el dios de las mentira y los ladrones.

Chris, tu eres guapo, adorable y todo lo que quieras pero no intentes compararte con Liam Hemsworth por que tu estarías en el poso más profundo del Tártaro mientras el descansa con un sirviente que le da uvas en la boca, en el cumbre más alta del Himalaya. – Respondió Clarisse con un leve toque de reproche en su vos pero acabando riendo al ver la cara de su novio al escuchar la explicación de ella.

Así, juntos y abrasados de dirigieron riendo hacia las puertas dobles de la arena donde ya no quedaba nadie, salvo ellos dos.

A lo lejos se podían observar las grandes colinas de pastos verdes que rodeaban los campos de fresas que no se veían muy bien a comparación de las cosechas anteriores. Mientras un grupo de chicas y chicos recolectaban las fresas maduras y otros jóvenes hacían crecer las plantas como si ellas los obedecieran, obvio talento de los Hijos de Deméter; dos figuras se acentuaban al borde de una colina cercana a los campos de fresas.

Una figura, desde lejos se podía distinguir como un hombre de unos 50 años con una barba de tres días y una lata de refresco en la mano. La otra era mucho más alta, se veían dos pares de piernas... No, perdón, patas como las de un caballo pero en la parte de arriba el torso y la cabeza eran humanas, un centauro sin duda, se lo veía preocupado por demás al contrario que su compañero que al parecer no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que decía el otro.

Dionisio, esto está muy mal. Las cosechas han sufrido una plaga de insectos que han diezmado el número de fresas. La última cosecha solo un 22% estaba malas, pero el resto las vendimos como agua. Pero este año las cosas están mal, el 74% de las cosechas se han echado a perder y por más de que lo Hijos de Deméter hagan su magia a los cinco minutos vuelven a parecer marchitas. – Dijo el centauro en un todo más preocupado imposible.

¿Y eso debería importarme por qué...?– Respondió el dios del vino, con un tono tan obvio que desconcertó al centauro.

Debería importarte porque significaría que no tendremos más remedio que utilizar los fondos de emergencia, que por cierto han bajado ya que ALGUIEN que yo conozco encargo varios suplementos de vinos conjunto muestras gratis que no puede tomar por correo. – El centauro se lo notaba ya con poca paciencia e incluso siendo un poco sarcástico, muy poco común en el.

Chiron, a mi no me interesa que tan bajo estén los ingresos o si tienen que usar o no los fondo de emergencia, de verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado. Y esos catálogos si tienen utilidad, me distraen de este apestoso campamento, y si me lo reprochas a mí, también repróchaselo a Deméter, ella me los pidió para tratar de probar recetas de vinos, así que no se tu veras como te las arreglas. – Dijo el dios saltando a la la defensiva a lo último.

Veras Dionisio si Zeus te envió aquí como castigo, si no mal recuerdo a encargarte de el campamento, y yo estoy para entrenar héroes no para hacer de asistente ejecutivo, por lo tanto no vale que le eches la culpa a otros dioses y mucho menos a Lady Deméter. A ver si todavía no se ofende y no termina de fundir lo poco que podemos cosechar. – Y para esta parte Chiron había tirado toda su paciencia a la basura y había comenzado a trotar hacia la casa grande, parando para decir la última oración con un tono bastante gracioso para un hombre mitad caballo de más de 3.000 años de edad.

Si vamos a ver en el lago, veremos a un muchacho alto, con músculos bastante definidos, sin embargo no tanto como a la chica de la arena; una camiseta de mangas cortas naranja y unos ojos tan verdes con pintas azules que le da una impresión de olas en movimiento. Sin duda un Hijo de Poseidón, el dios del mar.

El joven, de tez perfectamente bronceada, se veía cabizbajo y pateando una pobre piedrita sola en medio de la arena amarilla de la playa. Al momento, un poco más atrás de él, una figura bajaba corriendo hacia la playa, más bien trotando debido a sus patas peludas de cabra, un sátiro por supuesto.

Percy! Hey amigo ¿Que te ocurre? Te noto triste. – Dijo el sátiro a medida que lo alcanzaba, le agarraba del hombro derecho y se para enfrente de Percy deteniéndolo por un momento.

Nada, Hombre G, es que, mira qué bonito esta el día. Las olas están calmas, el sol esta brillando y todo está de colores hermosos. Yo quería estar con mi Listilla hoy, por lo menos una parte del día. Y... – Le respondió el joven mirando hacia el Lago y el cielo.

Y... No creíste que Annabeth tendría que trabajar todo en día. Bueno, ninguno de nosotros esperábamos que un grupo de nueve niños menores de 12 años llegaran en tres grupos diferentes el mismo día. La verdad una suerte tremenda la que tuvieron ya que con grupos grandes siempre llegan con menos integrantes que con los que partieron hacia aquí. – Continuo Grover a la frase que Percy había dejado en el aire.

Sí, pero pero lo primero. Lo segundo no me interesa tanto. – Dijo Percy con tono alicaído en la primera oración, pero su tono se fue volviendo sin importancia a la segunda, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ay, pero que egoístas no estamos poniendo en estos últimos tiempos. Haber salvado el mundo dos veces te está afectando la actitud humilde que tuviste cuando llegaste. – Concluyo el sátiro con tono de reproche mal hecho, para luego seguir. – Pero no te preocupes, de seguro Annie deja de suplente a alguno de sus hermanos y se escapa para verte. Ahora me voy yendo, que no veo a Enebro desde antes de ayer. – Dijo ya alejándose y cuando estuvo a unos quince metros, se dio la vuelta y grito. – Pero por qué no vas tú a verla a ella, a ver si con algo de estudio te empieza a funcionar esa máquina oxidada y llena de polvo que tu llamas cerebro. – Termino corriendo y riéndose mientras que la piedrita que el joven estuvo pateando hace rato probaba como era volar dirigida a un sátiro que corría a toda guacha tratando de esquivarte.

Si nos vamos por el pabellón, veremos a muchos adolecentes de camisetas naranjas, algunos de ojos azules claros, de risos dorados, y con sonrisas radiantemente blancas, Hijos de Apolo; otros con aspecto de modelos de ropa de los catálogos con una máscara de maquillaje que tendrías que sacártelo con alcohol y ropas a la última moda más caras que todo el campamento con campistas y todo incluido, pero con cincuenta botes de perfume echados encima y de variedad Channel, Gucci, Lady Million, Antonio Banderas, etc., Hijos de Afrodita; varios muchachos grandotes y musculosos con variedades de armas tan afiladas que solo de verlos a cien metros ya te lastiman y que hasta a los ninjas quedarían verdes de envidia al no poder usarlas para su propósito, obviamente Hijos de Ares, etc.

Caminando por el sendero, esquivando flechas de oro, tacones de unos peligrosísimos treinta centímetros de alto que si te entran en un ojo te lo revientan mas la infección de la variedad de polvos químicos hechos de cianuro que algunos llaman maquillaje, y las dagas miniatura que te dejarían mas finito que fetas de jamón; si giras tu cabeza a la izquierda veras una gran cabaña de color caoba claro de donde se escuchan estornudos, toces y gritos mas terroríficos que como si te despertaras y tuvieras a Mascara de Cuero con su moto sierra al lado de tu oreja o a la bruja Medea recién levantada con los pelos parados y sin nubes de cianuro... No, perdón, maquillaje; que sin duda debería de ser la enfermería que estaría bastante abarrotada con la cantidad de tacones de treinta centímetros dentro de ojitos ya inservibles y nubes de cianuro en el aire.

Siguiendo el bonito recorrido, si giramos las cabezas a la derecha encontraremos una cabañita de color blanco un poco manchada con tierra y escritas en sus paredes desde las frases más bonitas como: Vicky y Marco, encerrado en un corazón, hasta los insultos más pintorescos que se le hubiesen ocurrido a un abuelo cuando hay mucho tráfico, como: Por Que No Te Vas Bien A La Re P... M... Que Te Re P..., hechos con lo que parecerían bolígrafos, crayones y fibras de colores permanentes. Si, en este campamento el respeto y la buena educación de los campistas son muy importantes.

Aquí es donde nos queremos detener. Si prestas atención en la punta del techo se encuentra un lechuza con un cartel que dicta: Escuela Para Niños Con Problemas De Atención, lo que sin censura significaría: Escuela Para Niños Mas Estúpidos Que Un Perro. Y cuando decimos que hay una lechuza en pleno vuelos con un cartel agarrado con las garras, no nos referimos a una esplendorosa estatua, no como creen, es una lechuza de verdad como las de Howarth o como sea que se llame la chocita esa en donde hay cuatro brujos locos que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que transformarse en animales cada vez mas ridículos y evitar que un tipejo a quien le arrancaron la nariz de un pinsaso, que dolor por cierto, se trague las almas, las sobras o algo así de la gente. Bueno, el punto es que a esta gloriosa avecilla, que nos está mirando con cara de odio y que seguramente estará pensando en cómo hacernos sufrir por ponerle ese trabajo, si tirar el P... cartel a la M... Y arrancarnos los ojos o si arrancarnos los pelo con el pico mientras nos da con el cartel en la cabeza; se le paga y se le paga bien. Seis ratas muertas por día para ahorrarle el trabajo de matarlas y dos serpientes en caso de que George y Martha se porten mal y Hermes quiera castigarlos.

Si nos dirigimos a una de las ventanas de esta hermosa cabañita (cof, cof, si claro, cof, cof) nos encontraríamos con un grupo de doce niños de doce o trece años de edad sentados ordenadamente en sus pupitres con sus libros de griego antiguo abiertos, váyase Zeus a saber en donde los consiguieron, y prestando atención a la clase que su aplicada profesora les daba. Ja, ja, ja, ja,ja, se la creyeron, ja, ja, ja, ja, si claro, sentados ordenadamente, ja, ja, ja, ja, libros de griego antiguo abiertos, como no, ja, ja, ja, ja, su aplicada profesora les daba clases, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, hum, ya me calme. En serio, seamos realistas, en que clase del mundo los alumnos están sentados ordenadamente, con los libros abiertos y prestando atención en clase. Por favor, no seamos ilusos.

La realidad es que si hay doce alumnos de doce o trece años de edad pero desparramados por todos lados, además de los rezagados de clase que deben de tener como 20 años y siguen tratando de exprimirse el pobre poco cerebro que les queda para poder deletrear la palabra Hola decentemente; sin hablar que de los libros abiertos solo les queda la tapa y contratapa ya que las amadas hojitas están volando por los aires en forma de un esplendoroso, magnifico e inigualable: Avión De Papel, o tiradas en el piso con chicles pegados o con mas garabatos que las tumbas egipcias; y supusieron que la aplicada profesora era una chica de 16 años con unos auriculares gigantes sentada con las patas... No, perdón, pies, es que que de tantos híbridos animales se me pego el lenguaje; arriba de una gloriosa mesa.

Pues no mis queridos amigo, no, pues verán la profesora puede que sea aplicada, pero creo que ser aplicado cuando tienes a un grupos de quilomberos, a otro de alumnos de 20 años que en ves decir hache dicen jache, no eres la persona más paciente del mundo, tienes THDA y que con las ganas tremendas que tenias de estar en la playa con tu . . novio te hayan C... la cita romántica poniéndote de profesora de unos chavales que hubieran convertido a Mery Popins en Godzilla; no es muy fácil que digamos.

¡SILENCIO! SE CALLAN Y SE SIENTAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE. – Rugió la aplicada profesora, que se aplico bastante para rugir como una leona cuando le tocan a sus cachorros, y no es que le quiera decir Gato en el doble sentido de la palabra ya que bueno su madre es la diosa VIRGEN de la sabiduría y la estrategia en la batalla, Atenea.

No hace falta decir que cuando la miraron a esos ojos tan cargados de furia y cansancio reprimidos, un flash recorrió el aula volándole los pelos a la profe a la cara obligándola a cerrar los ojos y cuando se saco los pelos de la boca y abrió los ojos el aula esta tan impecable que casi se me rompen los lentes de contactos, y en cada pupitre estaba un alumno con las rodillas plegadas arriba de las sillas e intentando ocultarse tan tembloroso detrás de estas que le castañeaban los dientes y en el silencio se oía como un pájaro carpintero adentro de un baúl de roble macizo, y creo que ya no hace falta explicar que la profe ya estaba hasta las tarlipes de harta. No podía aguantar más a los mocosos estos y tampoco los iba a aguantar más tiempo. Así que la profe se re aplico en aplicarles una amenaza, y de las buenas.

Al próximo que hable o que se mueva, lo mando a lavar los platos de todos los días con las furias. – Uno se preguntara que clase de amenaza es esa, pues verán las Furia son monstruos sirvientes del Inframundo, o como el Percy le dice La Casa Del Tío Hades, son seres repulsivos, espantosos, malolientes, de verlos te sangran los ojos, pero por sobre todas las cosa Feos, y no cualquier tipo de Feos, Feos con F mayúscula de Fealdad.

Así que en el mundo Semidiós estar 5 minutos con una furia y sobrevivir, es tener asegurado un lugar V.I.P en Los Elíseos, el paraíso de La Casa Del Tío Hades.

El silencio sepulcral que había en esa aula era envidia de todos los cementerios del mundo, hasta de los jarrones con las cenizas de los cremados, a quienes seguro las mucamas por ser tan vagas los usan de tacho de basura y ya deben de contener hasta huesos de filete.

Ahora les voy a enseñar lo que es la atención, porque es tan importante y cuáles son las consecuencias de la falta de atención. La Atención es... – Y la aplicada Profe se aplico a dictarles un discurso digno de la Casa Blanca de los Estados Unidos.

Justo en ese momento un muchacho de tez perfectamente bronceada y ojos verdes mar profundos con una mata de cabello color azabache caminaba derechito hacia la Escuela Para Niños Mas Estúpidos Que Un Perro. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, levanto la mano en forma de puño para golpear la puerta dubitativo. En ese momento sintió algo caliente en la zona baja del hombro, movió su brazo para tocar lo que sea que fuese y vio algo blanco y muy oloroso en la punta de su dedo índice. Se escucho un graznido y cuando levanto la vista hacia arriba, algo como una maseta le cayó encima de la cabeza o, mejor dicho, la cara.

Efectivamente mis valientes, la adorable y tierna lechuza le había cagado en el hombro y cuando grazno y el chico levanto la vista le soltó el cartel de la escuela en la cara. Menos mal que las lechuzas son tan tiernas y amigables, no.

Verán, mientras al Percy este le vuelve la conciencia del golpe, yo les voy a contar el porqué de esta reacción tan natural y cariñosa de las lechuzas de soltarles carteles en la cara cual semidiós se encuentre primero. Bueno, como deben saber las ramas de Olivos y las lechuzas son el símbolo de la diosa Atenea... Esperen, no lo saben bueno Lola por ustedes, no les voy a explicar cada detalle. ¿Dónde me quede? A si, la diosa Atenea; bueno hace un tiempito de uno 3.000 añitos, hace nada vieron, había una tierra lejana en la Antigua Grecia, Sin Nombre, y no, no se llamaba Sin Nombre, es que no tenia nombre ni nadie que le ponga uno. Entonces el Sr. Poseidón se ofreció al puesto de Patrón de esta desdichada tierra Sin Nombre, pero como la hija favorita y malcriada del Sr. Zeus, dios de los Cielos y Rey del Olimpo, Atenea, quería ser el centro de atención siempre y era tan envidiosa que también se ofreció al puesto de Patrón y ahí si se convertiría en la Marimacho perfecta. Ya saben con toda su armadura, espada y escudo, y con el puesto de PATRÓN ya solo le faltaba hacer el papeleo para el cambio de género. Volviendo al relato, Poseidón les ofreció al grupo de tipejos que habitaban las tierras de Sin Nombre mucha, mucha agua para el resto de la eternidad (claro que iban a saber los pobres que 3.000 años después iban a estar rodeados de agua). Atenea les ofreció Olivos y Lechuzas para toda la eternidad, y claro, como en Sin Nombre eran todos muy democráticos hicieron votación; y como la mayoría del gentío eran pobres muertos de hambre, eligieron a la Atenea y a sus Olivos con Lechuzas. Y serán de idiotas, total en épocas de sequia y calor, un Olivo o una Lechuza te re sacan la sed. Y claro, con lo susceptibles que son los dioses el Sr. Poseidón desato un Tsunami de los grandes e importantes en Sin Nombre, que ya tenía el nombre de Atenas, por su patrona Atenea.

Desde ese día la chula de Atenea estuvo requeté recontra cabreada con el Sr. Poseidón, el hermano mayor de su papaíto, es decir que es su Tío P. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, que no si hay miles de razones por las cuales la malparida... Perdón, digo la malnacida (Ojo que eso de nacer de un cráneo es cosa seria) y malcriada Atenea se a requeté recontra cabreado con su Tío P. Pero el punto culminante, es decir la cereza del postre, fue cuando el Tío P. corría con su novieta Medusina (ni que tuviera cabeza de celenterado) y bueno, para demostrarle a la chonga esta cuanto la quería, se hizo el romanticón y eligió un templito al azar (ojo al azar, no vayan a pensar que eligió ESE templo a propósito) para, bueno, hum, hacer cosillas de adultos, y verán que barbaridad que justo ESE templo era de la malcriadita hijita de papaíto Zeus, y cuando esta niñata se entero se puso como una olla a presión. Mientras tanto en el templito, el Sr. Poseidón se levantaba de una camita muy cómoda en donde descansaba su amante de una tarde y decidió irse a pescar alguito en lo que la chambona esta se despertaba, y si tenía suerte y despertaba para la cena le traía un Suchi a la Poseidón. Entonces el pedazo se jarete este se fue, dejando a Medusina mas solita que perro malo.

Cuando Atenea se entero que habían ultrajado su amado y adorado templo (wue, que solo es un techo sostenido por columnas, ni paredes tenia) y que, para el colmo, su Tío P. había sido el atrevido y degenerado que "abuso" de una pobre niñata (bien que le gusto a la niñata que "abusaran" de ella) se enrabieto tanto que pensó: "A este que tanto le gusta el mar y todo los animalillos que allí vive, que ame a este pulpete." Y lanzo un rayazo gris directo a la cabecilla de Medusina, así a lo dramático como le gusta al papi. Después con toda la gracia del mundo, tranquilita y pacífica, hizo descender de los cielos un espejo de cuerpo completo en el templo y lo dejo allí. Cuando Medusina se despertó, sintió un cosquilleo terrible en la cabeza y se empezó a rascar pensando: "Es Imposible que tenga piojos." Cuando se toco la cabeza o más bien el pelo, lo sintió algo rarito entonces diviso el espejete y se fue a verse, y tal fue el caguete en las patas que se pego la desgraciada, que salió corriendo, gritando y lloriqueando del templo, mientras, desde arriba, la zoquete de Atenea se partía en dos de la risa. En la playa el Sr. Poseidón vio que algo salía gritando del templo, pero no pensó que era Medusina por que tenia ramas en la cabeza. Pues verán, Medusina no salió corriendo y se llevo puesto un árbol quedándose con ramas en la cabeza, sino que lo que tenía en cabeza eran serpientillas, y la pobre se dio cuenta de que era un monstruo cuando, al primer pringado que se encontró lo convirtió en piedra.

Y bueno no tengo más tiempo porque el pendejete de Percy ya se levanto, maldijo a la muy guacha de la lechusina y se dirigió por el costado hacia la ventana. Una vez allí, con los antebrazos se impulso hacia adentro y hacia afuera de la cabañita diciendo: - Liiistiillaa, Liistiillaa.

En lo que tanto la Profe estaba requeté aplicadísima en el dictado de los nenes.

Prestar Atención es muy importante, ya que cuanto más presto Atención más Atención me prestan a mi... – Luego puso una cara de estar escuchando campanas angelicales cuando el Percy le empezó con él: - Liistiillaa, Liistiillaa.

Percy, Hola, que alegría que me vengas a visitar. Es tan tierno de tu parte. – Medio hablo, medio chillo la profe volando como un rayo adonde su noviete la esperaba. Y mientras, los niñetes miraban la escena con cara de póker viendo la prestada de Atención que le presta la Profe re aplicada a su aplicado curso.

En ese mismo momento la campana del almuerzo sonó, y los niñetes salieron del salón como alma que lleva al diablillo.

En el área común, es decir el comedor, un espacio a cielo abierto con unas 20 o más mesas, una para cada dios, se encontraba el Chiron con una cara pero de preocupada, nadita nada.

Flashback

Chiron estaba parado detrás de una mesa larga de ping pong en la Casa Grande. Sobre la mesa se veían una caja registradora industrial, un mazo de los de moler carne, restos de vidrio que antes podrían haber sido un frasco de mermelada, un florero, o cualquier cosa de vidrio; y en la mesa habían 13 fajitas con lo que parecían 10 billetes de 100 dólares.

Chiron tenía una visera en la cabeza de color verde oscuro con los bordes blancos, que, conjunto a su camisa blanca con rayas azules y su chaleco de vestir negro puesto encima, lo hacían lucir como un contador de banco o un recaudador de apuestas en los hipódromos, que, siendo sinceros, no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo al centauro.

En las manos tenía un par de vendas blancas como si se hubiese cortado con algún vidrio y mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la mesa se lo oía quejarse como si los cristales también hubiesen caído en el suelo, por lo tanto al pisarlos se lastimaba los vasos de los cascos de las patas.

"M..., - Pensaba el centauro, frotándose las palmas de las manos por encima de las vendas. - ¿Como carajos voy a pagar las armas que Clarisse y sus hermanos quieran o rompan, las regaderas y los fertilizantes que Katie y sus hermanos quieran, los libros en griego antiguo que Annabeth y sus hermanos quieran comprar... – Y así siguió enumerando todas las cosas que tal vez sus campistas quieran. – y las cosas que los Stoll quieran para hacer sus bromas y las cosas que romperán con ellas con solo 13.000 dólares?"

No puedo creer que después de 2.950 años tenga que... – Dijo al aire en vos alta el centauro.

Fin Flashback

Cerrar el campamento una temporada. – Dijo el centauro pero no se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en vos alta, por lo tanto algunos de los campistas que ya estaban llegando para el almuerzo lo escucharon.

¡¿Chiron, que has dicho?¡ - Grito una niña de unos 14 o 15 años.

Hummm, nada Sydney, no te preocupes solo son delirios es este centauro viejo. – Le respondió Chiron aliviado de no alarmar a la niña aun.

De acuerdo, pero no me asustes así. – Le reprocho Sydney, algo dubitativa, al centauro.

Claro, cielito. – Dijo Chiron, pero pensó: - "Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento pequeña." –

Chiron no iba a estar presente en el almuerzo, por lo menos no en la mayoría del almuerzo, ya que tenía una junta muy importante en el Anfiteatro, donde asaban malvaviscos, cantaban canciones y el les contaba historias de la Antigua Grecia a sus campistas antes de irse a dormir por las noches. El trato de pensar en positivo y no decaerse en la parte en que todo eso, todos los momentos compartidos en la arena de duelo, esas chapoteadas en el lago, esas tardes de recoger fresas, se iban a acabar por un tiempo indeterminado.

Mientras los demás campistas llegaban y se sentaban, Chiron se iba aproximando lentamente pero pensante hacia el Anfiteatro. En el trayecto algunos campistas le preguntaban si no iba a almorzar y el les respondía siempre lo mismo, que mas tarde los iba a alcanzar y tal vez almuerce un poco, pero para ser exactos, al centauro, con todo lo que estuvo pensando, ya se le había cerrado el apetito.

Al llegar a las puertas del Anfiteatro, espero a que ningún campista lo viera, es decir, que todos estuvieran en el área común dando sus ofrendas a los dioses. Una vez supervisado todos los rincones en donde pudieran haber campistas, entro como alma que lleva el diablillo cerrando las puertas detrás de si tan rápido que casi se cierra las puertas en su cola de caballo, lo que le produciría un gran dolor al caminar.

Una vez más tranquilo se dio la vuelta a esperar a sus invitados, pero al darse la vuelta el corazón se le subió hasta las amígdalas al encontrarse a 14 personas en semicírculo esperándolo. Allí, frente a él, se encontrabas los 14 dioses Olímpicos, algunos con cara de querer desternillarse de la risa pero conteniéndose por educación, pero otros, como ciertos dioses del Sol y de los Ladrones y Viajeros, no le importaba la educación que hayan tenido se reían con ganas en frente del centauro para ser callados de pronto por su "Tío P.".

Chiron, de q-q-que querías ha-ha-hablarnos. – Hizo el intento de hablar Poseidón, uno de los que más se preocupaba por los semidioses y el campamento, tratando de no reírse de la actitud de sorpresa del centauro, pero fallando en el intento.

Mis señores disculpen por ese espectáculo que no deberían de haber visto. – Dijo Chiron tratando de recobrar compostura delante de los dioses y haciendo flexionar su rodilla derecha e inclinándose un poco para demostrar respeto, aunque sería un poco difícil ruborizándose. Esto provoco que la diosa del Amor, Afrodita, chillara de ternura y se acercara a paso rápido al centauro.

¡Auuu¡ Que tierno, no debes de preocuparte Chiron, nosotros te conocemos y sabemos cuánto nos respetas. No hace falta tanta diplomacia. – Le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda, para luego pellizcársela levemente logrando que el rubor se extienda mas sobre su ya roja cara.

Hummm. – Se aclaro la garganta el dios de la Guerra, Ares, con un aire un poco celoso. – Creo que no hace falta tanta demostración de afecto querida. – Agrego lanzándole una mirada asesina al centauro, a quien se le fueron los colores de la cara al captar la mirada, pero, para lastima del dios, su novia también capto la mirada, por lo que le devolvió la mirada el triple de asesina.

Afrodita, por favor, vuelve a tu lugar. – Dijo Deméter al encontrar la situación un poco incomoda.

Por favor Chiron, dinos que es lo que querías comentarnos. – Concluyo Atenea con cara de no tener tiempo que perder en absurdeces.

Pues vera, Lady Atenea, hay problemas con el campamento. – La noticia no hizo mucho efecto con los dioses, ya que a menudo el campamento se encontraba en problemas, pero que sea tan importante como para que Chiron convoque a una junta alarmo a unos pocos, como Poseidón, Deméter, Afrodita, Hestia, Apolo y Hermes.

¿Qué clase de problemas? – Pregunto Apolo un poco preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos.

Bueno, como ustedes deben de saber, el campamento se mantiene estable a partir de la barrera protectora, verdad. Pero bueno, hay otras cosas que mantienen el campamento a flote. – Dijo Chiron serio al ver que los dioses les interesaba la seguridad de los semidioses.

¿Cosas como que, en especifico, Chiron? – Pregunto Hestia interesada a pesar de que ella no tuviera hijos semidioses en el campamento ni divinos.

Bueno, nosotros buscamos una manera de recolectar fondos para los utensilios que utilizan los campistas al entrenar y también para cosas que a los chicos los ayuda a sentirse cómodos en su estancia en el campamento. Esa sería la función de los campos de fresas. Pero esta temporada, por culpa de una plaga de insectos que no estábamos preparados para combatir, ha arruinado la cosecha y solo el 26% de la cosecha se puede vender y no a un muy alto precio ya que no están tan perfectas como suelen estarlo. – Relato el centauro ante las miradas atentas de la mayoría de los dioses, pero al intentar proseguir las carcajadas de Hermes y Apolo no se lo permitieron.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, es u-u-un campam-m-mento que lucha contra monst-t-t-truos gigantes, ja, ja, ja... – Comenzó a decir entre carcajadas el dios del Sol para que el dios de los Ladrones concluyera - ... ja, ja, ja,ja, y no pu-pu-pueden combatir una estúpida pla-pla-plaga, ja, ja, ja,ja.

Apolo, Hermes, cierren el pico, no ven que esto es serio. En mi nombre que irrespetuosos me salieron estos muchachos. – Sentencio Zeus callándolos de golpe, mientras un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos para demostrar su disgusto, mientras todos los demás dioses, incluida su esposa, pensaban: "Siempre tan dramático."

Prosigue Chiron. – Dijo Hades mientras rodaba los ojos por la actitud de su hermano menor, deteniendo la mirada en sus sobrinos Solcito y Ladroncito, como él los llamaba; no sin antes captar el típico resoplido acompañado del típico: "Hombres" de Artemisa, el coqueteo constante entre Ares y Afrodita, y un Hefesto fingiendo no darse cuenta de esto último.

De acuerdo, por lo tanto este año han de haber menos ingresos y como en una semana empiezan las vacaciones de verano, vendrán muchos más campistas y habrán mas gastos que pagar. Con Dionisio hemos pensado en utilizar nuestros fondos de emergencia. – Informo el centauro dándole cartas en el asunto al director del campamento, cartas que no tenía en absoluto. – Precisamente esta tarde rompí el frasco de emergencia pero me tomo por sorpresa que faltaba dinero. Y no es por echarle culpas Sr. Dionisio, pero ¿de donde saco el dinero para pagar todos los catálogos de vino con muestras que Hermes trae aquí todos los meses? – Pregunto Chiron con aire respetuoso, mientras en su hombro izquierdo un centaurillo pequeñito imaginario teñido de rojo, con capa, cuernitos, y un tridente de forma curva se reía a carcajadas limpias de la cara del dios del Vino al recibir las miradas penetrantes de sus hermanos, tíos, y padre.

¡DIONISIO! – Grito Deméter la diosa de la Agricultura. – Me dijiste que el dinero con el que pagabas los catálogos era tuyo, y yo como una boba te creí y cuando me los vendías, te regale dinero que no merecías y que de seguro gastaste en esas ridículas bebidas carbonatadas tuyas.

Bueno, no pensé que íbamos a sufrir una crisis así de importante, juro que iba a devolver el dinero que saque. – Dijo Dionisio saltando a la defensiva, pero todos los demás le mandaban miradas de: "Si, claro, como no."

¿Chiron, cuanto de fondos de emergencias tienes? – Pregunto la diosa del Amor evitando levantarse y darle un coscorrón en la nuca a Dionisio por egoísta, y pensar que el también tiene un hijo en el campamento.

Pues, unos 13.000 dólares. – Respondió el centauro casi en automático.

Y ¿Cuanto tenias la última vez que lo contaste? - Pregunto un intrigado Poseidón.

Cerca de los 40.000 dólares. – De nuevo respondió automáticamente.

Un bullicio de discusiones se armo en el Anfiteatro, hasta que la vos de una niña que había permanecido callada, salvo por susurros, se fue incrementando hasta lograr sonar como la vos de una mujer adulta de unos 30 años.

¡Silencio! Pueden callarse. – Una Artemisa muy, muy enfadada por la actitud de su familia, que había crecido de la apariencia de una niña de 9 años hasta una joven de unos 25 o 30 años, aun así la diosa de la Caza y de la Luna pregunto : - Chiron, ¿con 13.000 dólares no les alcanza para cubrir sus gastos?

Si, ¿Que más cosas que no sean comida y agua pueden necesitar? – Declaro Apolo.

Pues verán, mi Lady y mi señor, el campamento está adaptado para la comodidad de los semidioses, estamos bien preparados en armas y dispositivos de entrenamiento, como los autómatas que la cabaña de Hefesto ha fabricado pero estos como las armas al utilizarse pueden dañarse y el arreglo cuesta dinero del cual tenemos poco a disposición, además las demás cabañas siempre piden algunos artículos que en viajes que realiza Argo, nuestro jefe de seguridad, a la ciudad se obtienen, como por ejemplo, libros para la cabaña de Atenea, decoraciones y fertilizantes para la cabaña de Deméter, piezas de repuestos para la cabaña de Hefestos, los lubricantes pulidores de flechas para la cabaña de Apolo, elementos cosméticos para la cabaña de Afrodita y ni hablar de los reparos en las instalaciones que pueden producir las bromas de la cabaña de Hermes, etc. – Chiron repitió la lista de gastos del campamento pero esta vez en vos alta para que la escuchen los dioses.

¡Uy! Sí que son muchas cosas, y si, la mayoría son caras. – Informo Hermes al estar internado en el mundo de los negocios actual. – Y ¿Cuál es tu idea? Por que supongo que nos has llamado para planteárnosla.

Sí, bueno, es que... verán... – Comenzó a decir nervioso y dudando de si sería buena idea decirlo, después de todo fue solo una tonta idea.

¡Habla Ya! – Gritaron todos los dioses juntos exasperados por los nervios del centauro.

Quizás ustedes puedan prestarnos un poco de dinero mortal y nosotros se lo devolveríamos a medida que los ingresos del campamento vayan mejorando. – Soltó rápidamente para luego bajar la mirada esperando unas carcajadas generales por la estúpida idea.

Sin embargo todo permaneció en silencio, Chiron levanto la vista esperando miradas furiosas, pero todos los dioses permanecían mirando a puntos X del lugar un poco ¿Avergonzados? No era imposible. Todo siguió estático hasta que una vos se escucho.

¿No se lo has dicho, cierto Dionisio? – Pregunto con vos calmada y con un ligero tono de pena, Deméter.

Pues no le veía la necesidad de que se lo comunique. – Respondió el dios.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Pregunto preocupado el centauro.

Pues, es que... hace poco más de una semana tuvimos una inspección sorpresa en el Olimpo durante una reunión de emergencia. – Explico el dios del Mar, para luego proseguir. – Nuestra Madre Rea ha aparecido en plena reunión para preguntar cómo nos iba en el poder, ella no dio signos de haberlo sabido, pero sabíamos que se había enterado de nuestra guerra contra Cronos y Gea. Nos pregunto cosas que nosotros respondimos nerviosos pero verdaderamente.

Pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando nos pidió ver el estado de nuestros dominios y ver como llevábamos el mundo mortal, y digamos que no se fue muy feliz. – Continúo el dios del Inframundo.

Por lo tanto nos corto un poco los bienes. – Prosiguió Zeus bastante apenado.

Chiron los miro perplejo, no podía creer que una Titanide que lleva más de 5 milenios fuera del poder les haya tratado como si fueran niños pequeños y los haya mandado a la cama sin cenar. Pero otra de las cosas impactantes fue la noticia de que Madre Rea haya dado signos de vida, luego de tanto tiempo.

Chiron, mas te conviene no mirarnos así porque Madre Rea nos ha castigado. – Mascullo Atenea con los dientes que le rechinaban.

No, no mi Lady ¿Cómo cree usted que yo podría ser capaz de semejante falta de respeto? Es solo que me ha impactado la noticia de que Madre Rea haya vuelto. – Respondió el centauro aguantándose las ganas de reír y poniendo la mejor escusa posible para que no lo pulvericen.

Entonces ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer si nosotros no podemos ayudarte? – Pregunto Hefesto con la vergüenza un poco menos visible.

Pues, es una medida que no desearía tener que anunciar, pero si no nos queda de otra deberé... – Dijo el centauro impactando a todos los dioses por tal noticia.

En el área común los semidioses estaban un poco extrañados de que ni su Director de Actividades, Chiron, ni su Director del Campamento, Dionisio, el dios del Vino o Sr. D como le dicen algunos, no hayan estado presentes en el almuerzo, por lo tanto estaban siendo vigilados por Argo, el jefe de seguridad del campamento, el único hombre, monstruo o lo que sea que se con más de dos ojos ya que estos recubrían cada parte de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un bicho que nadie quisiera tener de mascota, sin embargo era un muy buen amigo para los que lo han llegado a conocer.

De pronto se escucho el traqueteo de los cascos de un animal al golpear el suelo, lo que significaría que Chiron estaba por llegar. Una vez el centauro hubiera aligerado su paso y pasara por el pasillo ancho que separaba las mesas en dos mitades iguales, muchos de los campistas lo notaron cabizbajo y con apariencia lúgubre, cosa rara en el ya que siempre suele ser alegre y divertido, hasta en los peores momento el siempre había tratado de ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

Las cosas estaban mal y eso lo sabían todos cuando vieron al Sr. D llegar caminando de lo más contento al área común con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba de su lata de Coca-Cola Light.

Disculpen no haber almorzado con ustedes como es costumbre, pero es que tuvimos un problema bastante grave del que ocuparnos. – Dijo el centauro una vez hubiera llegado al frente de todas las mesas, carraspeando su garganta y haciendo traquetear un casco contra el suelo para así llamar la atención de los campistas que seguían comiendo, pero ya tenía la atención de la mayoría al solo entrar al área común.

Espero que ya hayan terminado de almorzar y se hayan llenado ya que con esta noticia se les va a quitar el apetito por dos meses. – Comento el Sr. D entre sorbos de su bebida.

Chiron, ¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo? – Pregunto Annabeth desde su mesa obteniendo asentimientos por la pregunta.

Muchachos, por favor silencio. Muy buena tu pregunta Annabeth. Si no me interrumpieran ya hubiera os dicho el problema. Pues verán, como sabrán este año las cosechas han sufrido una baja incalculable, por lo que no habrán ingresos suficientes para sustentar el campamento de verano. Ya hemos checado todas las soluciones posibles pero la única que funcionara es muy arriesgada para ustedes, y lo lamento mucho chicos y chicas, pero la única solución es... – El pobre centauro no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar los jóvenes, hasta el incluso estaba sorprendido de las circunstancias a las que había tenido que llegar.

La única solución es... ¿Cual, Chiron? – Apuro un chico de aspecto de elfo navideño latino llamado Leo de la cabaña de Hefesto, y él le entendía, claro que le entendía. Tener THDA no es fácil y mucho menos para el nivel de Leo, es común en el que no aguante esperar.

La única solución es... Cerrar el campamento por una temporada. – Finalizo el centauro listo para poner orden al caos que se avecinaba.

_**En El Próximo Capitulo: La Idea De Piper**_

Con la noticia, todo le cerró a Piper.

Chiron, yo tengo una idea. – Dijo Piper levantándose de la mesa.

Ven, a la Casa Grande conmigo y lo discutiremos. – Dijo el centauro caminando fuera del área común.

Chiron pensó en que sería una muy buena lección de responsabilidad para los semidioses.

Piper, llama a todo el que tengas que llamar. – Dijo el centauro ofreciéndole el celular.

No son tantos, Pipes. – Dijo Annabeth mirando la pequeña lista.

No Annabeth, estos son solo las primeras tres casas. – Le respondió Piper. – Amiga, esto recién comienza.


	2. 2 La Idea de Piper

_**Disclaimer:**_ Solo la trama es mía en esta historia, los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la mente del magnífico Rick Riordan. Los hechos que se asemejen a la realidad son pura coincidencia.

_**Camp-Hotel: Patitas Bellas**_

_**2. La Idea De Piper**_

_La única solución es... ¿Cual, Chiron? – Apuro un chico de aspecto de elfo navideño latino llamado Leo de la cabaña de Hefesto, y él le entendía, claro que le entendía. Tener THDA no es fácil y mucho menos para el nivel de Leo, es común en el que no aguante esperar._

_La única solución es... Cerrar el campamento por una temporada. – Finalizo el centauro listo para poner orden al caos que se avecinaba. _

En tanto dijo estas palabras, el centauro esperó tener que intervenir en discusiones a gritos, consolar el llanto de los niños, etc., ya saben las cosas que un mayor debe hacer en momentos de histerias adolescentes.

Lo que no esperó fue el silencio rotundo seguido de una inmensa carcajada general. La cara de Chiron, al ver semejante reacción, era pero para valer oro y esmeraldas.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, contanos otro chiste, que ese estuvo buenísimo, ja, ja, ja, ja... – Decía Leo entre carcajadas.

Todo el mundo se reía, más un grupo de semidioses que se veían bastante mayores no reía, tenían una mueca algo sorprendida, mas una joven semidiós de unos 18 o 19 años tenía la mirada clavada en su plato de espaguetis sin terminar. Se la veía pensante por demás, y también algo anonadada.

Pssss, Pipes... – Le susurro una de sus hermanas. – ¿Tú crees que lo que dice Chiron es cierto? –

Eh, ¿Qué? Perdón, lo siento. – Le respondió Piper saliendo de sus pensamientos. – No... No lo sé Lacy. No me parece creíble, pero mira la cara que tiene, se lo ve bastante serio. –

Si, eh... ¿En qué pensabas? Se te veía concentradísima. – Le pregunto Lacy.

No, nada. No te preocupes solo intento asimilar lo que dijo Chiron y encontrarle lógica. – Respondió algo nerviosa Piper, pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

Piper quería dejar todo tipo de rastro de su vida en el exterior como la fantástica hija del actor Tristán McLean, una vez haya entrado al campamento. Pero el recuerdo de una estúpida charla con unas estúpidas hijas de actores que tuvo cerca de la piscina de su increíble mansión al sur de California, la hizo estremecerse.

Flashback

Piper salía de su habitación, en una increíblemente grande mansión desde lo que serian unas colinas californianas. Llevaba puesto unos shorts color fucsia en la cintura que iba cambiando a un color amarillo en las piernas. No traía puesto alguna camiseta, solo la pieza superior de un bikini celeste turquesa con motivos de patitas de perro en un purpura oscuro. Bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad con sus sandalias de plataforma negras y blancas. No se dio cuenta que en la mesa de cuatro metros del comedor había seis personas, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos casualmente para una visita a la casa de un conocido. Entre ellos estaba su padre, quien hace poco se había enterado que la madre de su hija era una diosa, y no cualquier diosa. Afrodita lo había escogido a él para hacer un intercambio de... Hummm, SUSTANCIAS, lo que llevarían a cabo a la hermosa y distinguida Piper.

Piper se acerco a la mesada de la cocina, con seis miradas siguiéndola. Agarro un vaso y se sirvió zumo de manzana que había en la heladera. Luego se aproximo hacia la mesa bebiendo del vaso mientras que con la mano libre que tenia saludaba a los adultos frente a ella, recibiendo saludos corteses de los demás actores y actrices. Inclusive, hasta las mujeres, que parecían haber venido de una fiesta de disfraces de Plaza Sésamo, elogiaban el arete colgante que llevaba en su ombligo. La joven no podía creer que las vejetas esas intenten hacerse las juveniles con frases como: "Guau! Es tan _cool.". _Okey, hoy en día quien dice_ cool. _Está bien que los adolescentes tengamos un lenguaje estilizado y todo pero, enserio que dirían si una vieja de 40 años mas estirada que una bandita elástica te dijera como si tuviera 16 años: _"Que cool está el agujero en tu ombligo". _Me parece que sería de lo mas traumante, pero como su padre la educo bien ella agradeció el no agradecido "cumplido" y le dijo a su padre que iba a la piscina, mientras se acercaba a la puerta corrediza de cristal que de seguro las viejas, de tener los ojos tan estirados, no la hubieran visto y se la llevarían por delante dejándose un buen chichón en medio de la frente.

Corrió la puerta, pero antes de salir las vejetas le chillaron: "Ve a la piscina, querida, así podrás charlar con las chicas.". Esas palabras la dejaron con ganas de rebolearles el vaso de zumo de manzana en plena cara, así el cristales se les clavaban en el cuerpo como alfiletero de todo el relleno siliconado que tenían en la cara.

Trato de calmarse, salió por la puerta poniendo su mejor cara de sorprendida y contenta de ver de nuevo a sus "amigas". Cerca de la piscina, dos acostadas en las tumbonas y una en posición de india coqueteando con un pobre infeliz, que cayó en sus fauces, vía mensajes de texto. Y allí estaban Lexy con su habitual estilo de topless boca arriba y las gemelas Poxy y Moxy. Lexy era una chica alta por llevar dormir con sus tacones de metro y medio, rubia teñida y con extensiones, con una máscara de maquillaje que rompería la moradora de Leo en el intento de sacarla, y con su cuerpo embadurnado de un aceite "afrodisiaco" que olía como si los pegasos del campamento se hubieran metido huevos fritos hasta por las orejas. Las gemelas no se diferenciaban en nada, así que con que describa a una ya describo a la otra. Poxy era una chica de estatura media con la tez morena y ojos caramelo, al igual que su hermana, eran tan iguales que hasta la personalidad se copiaban. Coquetas naturales, con el 83% del cuerpo mandado a fabricar en china, hasta las dos tenían la misma forma de competir una contra la otra en el concurso "Mega-Guarra 2015".

Pues verán, que sorpresa se van a llevar cuando les diga estas "humildes" chicas son parte del drama "La Bruja Lexy Y Su Sequito De Clones En La Escuela". Vieron yo tampoco me la creía cuando me entere. Pero, por favor, si estas z... huelen a un chico soltero pero desde California a Tailandia. Inclusive, no hace falta que sea soltero, se lo van a intentar levantar aunque sea la última cosa que hagan, es decir la única cosa que hagan, ya que son tan inútiles que necesitan ayuda hasta para levantarse de la cama. Ja, y luego Jason me pregunta por qué no puede venir a mi casa. Si claro, como si yo fuese a dejar que "La Bruja Lexy Y Su Sequito De Clones", con una etiqueta que les salga de las axilas que diga Made in China, se intenten ligar con MI NOVIO.

Pipes, hola. ¿Cómo te va? – Le pregunto Lexy fingiendo verla con emoción cuando debajo de sus lentes de sol del tamaños de la oreja de un elefante miraba a un pajarito en un punto distante como si fuese más importante que hablar con la chica.

Pues bien, Lexy gracias por preguntar. – Fingió una "carismática" Piper, tragándose las ganas de decirle: "Perfectamente hasta que te vi a ti y a tu vejeta madre en mi casa, bruja del demonio."

Holis, Pipes! – Chillaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, cosa que le causo más miedo que ver a las niñas poseídas de Actividad Paranormal.

Hola, chiquitas. – Fingió entusiasmo al responder al saludo.

A lo lejos Piper percibió a un grupo de jóvenes cerca de la cancha de tenis observando como otros dos jugaban dramáticamente como si se les fuera la vida en golpear un pelotita de menos de 200 gramos con una raqueta de metal tan pesada que haría que un chihuahua se sienta un rinoceronte.

No eran más de tres o cuatro, pero a Piper le daba lo mismo si era quinientos o mil, quien les había dado permiso para usar su cancha de tenis, quien les había dado permiso para que jugaran con sus raquetas y quien les había dado el maldito permiso para usar SUS pelotas de tenis.

Intentó no prestarles atención pero de seguro eran Prescott y Scott los que jugaban, sinceramente, los odiaba tanto que deseaba que sus bebes los atacaran, se les tiraran encima y les mordieran sus estúpidos traseros "reales". Verán Prescott y Scott son mellizos casi iguales, salvo por su estatura, Prescott es una cabeza más alto que Scott, pero por lo demás son iguales. Son pelirrojos pero con mechones de pelo rubio, de ojos de un verde tan pastoso que a Piper le recordaban al vomito, y por ultimo ese estúpidamente estúpido acento ingles falso que han ensayado estúpidas millones de veces. El acento no es real, ya desearían ser ingleses, es tan falso como todo el cuerpo de Lexy y de su madre juntos, se aprovechan de que su madre es de sangre "real" por su tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela que encima no era duquesa como ellos dicen, sino que era la chica que le llevaba el té y la galletas a los guardias de seguridad de los reyes.

Piper, Piper, ¿Estas ahí? – Le pregunto Moxy canturreando su nombre, despertando a la chica de su ensoñación.

Eh, ¿Qué? Perdón estaba pensando en algo. – Se disculpo Piper mientras acercaba otra tumbona a donde estaba las demás.

¿En algo o en alguien? – Pregunto Poxy en un tono insinuativo mientras Lexy ponía los ojos en blanco y luego las gemelas reían como histéricas.

Piper decidió, que por la poca paciencia y ganas de aguantarlas que tenía, no darle importancia, pero las chicas no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados sin una buena respuesta.

Bueno, te hemos hecho una pregunta. – Comentaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo con un aire algo molesto e impaciente.

Pues la verdad es que... – Piper iba a decir: "... no les importa.", pero una voz chillona la llamo por su nombre desde uno de los balcones de la habitación de la chica.

Pipes, Jason está en una video llamada ¿Qué hago? – Le grito la niña. O por el Olimpo, se había olvidado que su única prima, o bueno la única que le caía bien, Sofía se había quedado a dormir un fin de semana que se terminaron convirtiendo en una semana.

Sofía era la única, además de su padre y los del servicio domestico, que sabía que Piper tenía novio, y que novio. Un chico rubio con corte al estilo militar, ojos de un azul eléctrico que hacían que Piper se estremeciera cada vez que la veía a los sus ojos verdes, o la tomaba de la mano o le acariciaba su cabello marrón que por lo usual lo llevaba en una trenza de costado con finas hebras de hilo trenzado entre los mechones de la trenza.

No, Sofí, dile que ya voy... – Comenzó gritando para luego ir bajando la vos al ver un gesto de su prima de cómo que no la escuchaba, entonces la interrumpió nuevamente gritando: - Descuida ya te llevo la notebook. – Le respondió gritando como si Piper estuviera en África o algo por el estilo

Piper quería gritarle que no, que no le llevara la notebook para que "La Bruja Lexy Y Su Sequito De Clones" lo vieran, o que Jason viera el flor de topless que Lexy estaba haciendo; pero concluyo que no iba a quedar muy bien que le grite eso cuando obviamente su primita ya no la escuchaba o no le importaba.

Le podría decir a Lexy muy amablemente que se pusiera algo de ropa, aunque sea un bikini o una toalla, algo que la cubriera un poco para que su novio no viera semejante espectáculo pero se quedo callada porque sabía que si le decía algo se le iba a escapar un: "Guarra" o "Z...a" o algo por estilo.

Piper, ¿Quién es Jason? – Preguntaron las tres al unísono con mucha mas predispocison de darle charla a la chica cuando escucharon el nombre de un joven.

" Que pedazos de P...as que son estas tres, porque no se van a juntar chongos en la Ruta 8, ahí se van a sentir como en casa" – Pensaba Piper con todas las ganas del mundo de presentarle a su novio a esas tres gárgolas mal talladas.

Pues verán, como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran, tengo un amigo que estuvo enfermo y es el que me está llamando. – Piper rogo porque se lo creyeran y no sospecharan su nerviosismo.

Pero que va, si a estas les decís que un pekinés puede llegar a pesar lo mismo que un gran danés, o que los gemelos y mellizos pueden nacer días separados, se la creen igual. Porque claro, como se gastaron todo el dinero en ropa, zapatos y maquillaje permanente, no les alcanzaba para pagar sus innumerables intervenciones quirúrgicas de estética y sus padres optaron por vender el poco de cerebro que tenían y los fondos para la universidad, que a todo caso nunca iban a utilizar en sus vidas de intentos de Barbies mal hechos por pequeños hambrientos en Haití. Solo necesitaba que su increíblemente increíble novio no estuviera en uno de esos días en que se le da por hacerse el sabiondo al estilo Annabeth y tire el plan por el inodoro.

Piper, aquí está tu hermoso y bien educado no... – Llego canturreando la frase Sofí, pero antes de que la terminara su prima la interrumpió (para que veas que es lo que se siente que te interrumpan a cada rato Sofí).

¡AMIGO!, mi hermoso y bien educado "Amigo". – Exclamo una Piper con cara de Chuck Norris mirando a su primita.

Pero de que estás hablando. Jason no es... – Ahí su primita capto la mirada de: "Si seguís hablando te degüello, ahora sígueme la corriente." –... mas que uno de tus mejores amigos. – Disimulo dándole una pequeña miradita a Jason, que estaba en la pantalla mirando hacia Sofí aun, como advertencia de que le siguiera la corriente a su prima si no quería sufrir.

Bien, ahora me das la notebook y te vas para dentro que te vas a quemar con el sol. – Bufo Piper en clara situación de no querer a su prima cerca, ya que la niña era bastante morenita de piel.

Sofí se acerco con una cara de Pongo el dálmata acercándose a una Cruella Devil dormida con una navaja en la mano. Le dio con temor la portátil a su prima y luego se alejo unos metros para terminar la discusión con una charla telepática de miradas.

¿Hacía falta tanta agresión tacita? – Le pregunto Sofí a su prima telepáticamente.

Te conozco, y sé que si no te callo yo misma tú te hablas hasta con las paredes. Le respondió con una mirada socarrona Piper.

Con un: "Sofí, cállate y vete.", entiendo sabes. Además, no hablemos de paredes que bien que te tranzabas los azulejos del baño para entrenar "Los Besos Con Tu Mega Increíble Novio". – Le dijo la menor dándole en el punto de Aquiles de la mayor.

Sofí, cállate y vete. – Mascullo Piper sintiendo un calorcito en las mejillas.

Ves como si funciona, ja, ja, ja, ja... – Iba diciendo la chica dándose la vuelta y caminando para el interior de la casa.

Pero verán que increíble talento telepático tienen entre familia estas chicas, sino fuera porque ya me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de la semidiosa, les hubiera entregado un premio Nobel de la Paz por comunicación familiar.

Mientras tanto, "La Bruja Lexy Y Su Sequito De Clones", que se habían hartado de ver a las primas matarse con la mirada, comenzaron a cuchichear de cosas sin sentido y "Muy Útiles" en sus vidas como: ¿En donde dejar a sus perritos cuando se fueran a Arabia Saudita de vacaciones? O ¿Donde se meterán las fresas los productores de fresas, que están SOLD OUT en todas las tiendas y verdulerías de California?.

Cuando Piper se aseguro de que su primita se hubiera marchado, volvió a la charla de sus "Amigas" y logro escuchar de las dos problemáticas. De la primera no tenía ningún tipo de interés en donde se podrían meter los perros las muy yeguas hijas de su madre estas. Y de la segunda tampoco se le movió un pelo, pero en el fondo esperaba que las cosechas del campamento estuvieran bien.

Se dio cuenta, unos segundos después, que estaba agarrando la pobre portátil como si su vida dependiese de ello. La soltó muy lentamente, sin llamar la atención de las "buenísimas amigas" que tenia, y la abrió un poco para poder ver a un Jason un poco descolocado por la tardanza y la última mirada que le dirigió Sofí antes de bajar la pantalla para cerrar la portátil. Se acerco al micrófono con mucho sigilo y, cuando estuvo segura de que su novio la escucharía claramente, le susurro: - Jason, necesito que me sigas la corriente por el amor que le tienes a tu padre... aunque pensándolo bien, no lo quieres mucho, así que por el amor que le tienes a tu hermanita Thalia.

Mientras tanto, su novio, desde Nueva Roma, tenía una cara de WTF? El pobre no entendía ni jota de lo que le hablaba su chica, pero; calculando la mirada de advertencia que le había mandado Sofí, mas el grupo de chillidos de mono chimpancé con pulgas que supuestamente eran voces de chicas hablando de perros y fresas en el fondo, y por último el tremendo susurro mascullado de rabia que le había lanzado su novia; solo podía significar dos cosas, o Pipes se formo un circo en el patio de su casa-mansión y pidió que le trajeran monos chimpancés pulguientos y amaestrados para hablar como seres humanos o su padre tenía otra reunión de actores que habían traído a sus esplendorosos hijasos que Piper no podía ni ver más de dos segundos antes de que comenzara a gritarles, utilizando su encanto vocal, para que se tiraran de un sexto piso con una cuerda amarrada al cuello.

Por lo tanto no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le pedía y seguirle la corriente, aunque no supiera a donde iban a parar las cosas.

De vuelta en la mega casa-mansión de Piper.

Chicas, les presento a Jason, MI MEJOR AMIGO QUE ESTUVO MUY ENFERMO Y QUE ME ESTA VIDEO LLAMANDO AHORITA! – Interrumpió la intrépida charla de sus coleguitas mientras, a medida que iba diciendo la frase, iba aumentando el tono como para que Jason comprendiera.

Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal el calor de California? – Dijo Jason tratando de ser amigable a pesar de que a su novia se le iban a resquebrajar los dientes si los apretaba más fuertes.

Y como era de esperarse, a las Z...as Malp...das esas, se les desencajo la mandíbula hasta llegar al Tártaro más o menos.

H-H-Hola! ¿Que ta-a-al? – Tartamudearon las gemelas nerviosísimas hasta la punta de sus narices mal hechas de silicona.

Hola, Jason! ¿Qué tal? Soy Lexy, la amiga de Pipes. – Exclamo "La Bruja" cuando noto que el chico estaba más bueno que el Lemonpie y que las gemelas estaban tan nerviosas que no podían ni hablar.

Lo que "La Bruja" no entendía era que como podía Piper estar tan cerca del chongo ese y no habérsele tirado en cima, para el colmo presentándoselo a sus "amigas" que se lo iba a sacar con pinzas de construcción. Y claro corazón, con esos 100 gramos de cerebro que tienes como no lo vas a entender, si seguís pensando que con un beso a lo francés podes quedar embarazada. Pero que bruta es esta gente.

Aunque había notado que Piper tenía una pequeña chispa de amenaza en su mirada. Como diciendo: "_A este no le tocas ni un pelo, Guarra de octava categoría_." Pero ya vería quien reiría al último.

Piper no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Lexy, que tuvo la decencia de cruzarse los brazos por el pecho cubriendo así la mayoría de los dos melones con esteroides que se había puesto, y imagínense el tamaño de los brazos que tenía como para tapar esas cosas.

Y en ella se le re notaba que eran más falsas que un billete de 3 dólares, porque antes la pobre era más plana que parecía que la habían metido en una de esas maquinas para estirar la masa de los fideos. No tenía nada de atrás, ni mucho menos de adelante, pero su madre se convirtió en Helena de Troya en una película y mando a meter a su hija en una venta de "Toda La Silicona Que Puedas Comprar."

Ella por lo menos no tenía nada hecho, bueno salvo por su piercing en el ombligo y unos cuantos en las orejas. Y más orgullosa de su cuerpo no podía estar, imagínense, con los genes de la diosa de la Belleza y el Amor y los de un actor de lo más guapo para tener poco mas de 40 años, el cuerpazo que debía de tener la niñata. Pero eso es desviarnos del tema.

Mientras "La Bruja" le coqueteaba a su novio, Piper se puso a pensar y recordó que como sus bebes iban a atacar a esos dos "ingleses" mas falsetes un triangulo de cuatro lados, si el día anterior se los había llevado su estilista Antuanne, otro semidiós hijo de Apolo encima, para arreglarlos porque tenían una competencia de estilismo en Nueva York. Y por lo visto todavía no los habían traído. No... si los habían traído a la mañana cuando ella se levanto por sus ladridos. Pero luego de que llegaran los demás actores no los había escuchado más, lo que la preocupo un poco.

Bien, me disculpan un momento, necesito ir a ver algo. – Dijo Piper con un poco de aire ausente, mientras su pobre novio la miraba desde el otro lado de la pantalla suplicante, recibiendo así una mirada tranquilizadora pero con amenaza, como: "En tanto me entere de algo, te dejo sin descendencia."

Eh, Piper, crees que es buena idea... – Comenzó a decir Jason, algo incomodo al notar que Lexy no tenía nada puesto salvo su brazo cubriendo sus pechos.

Si, Piper, no pasa nada. Tu ve tranquila que nosotras te lo cuidamos. – Lo interrumpió Lexy para acabar riendo conjunto a las gemelas que ya se habían recobrado se sus nervios.

Piper se dio media vuelta maldiciendo a las Z...AS en mayúsculas que se querían quedar con su novio, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Jason.

Piper iba a ver que ocurría con sus hijos que siempre que venían personas extrañas no paraban de ladrar. Cruzo un pasillo secreto entre los libustros, que nadie conocía salvo ella, sus hijos y su padre, y avanzo hacia una zona de colores muy vivos y con peluches destripados por todo el suelo. Casi parecía que Octavian, en tiempos de guerra, hubiese ido a tomar el té con Piper. Abrió un pequeño cercado que había, cruzando a una zona de pastos verdes bien cuidados y con una pista de obstáculos llena de objeto. Uno pensaría que habría caballos por ahí, pero la realidad es que si había animales del tamaño de un equino, pero no necesariamente eran caballos.

Cuando iba a entrar por una puerta con una maya de metal que dejaba ver del otro lado de la estancia se dio cuenta que, por el sol que daba en contra, una persona estaba con sus hijos. Y ahora sí que aquí arde Troya, Piper se puede aguantar que las muñecas con mas plástico que una planta recicladora en el cuerpo vinieran y se quieran quedar con su novio, podía aguantar que los ridículos mellizos intento de "ingles" mal fabricado que hasta un bulldog ingle nacido en Tokio tenía más sangre ingles que ellos, pero hasta ahí. En esta casa todo el mundo sabía, los empleados y todo aquel que pusiera un pie en la mansión, era avisado a cien metros de la puerta que la principal regla del lugar era que, nadie, absolutamente, nadie, ni en un millón de años se debía atrever a pronunciar los nombres, tocarlos, hablarles, pensar siquiera en ellos estaba total y ridículamente prohibido, ya que si no la princesa de la casa, el sol de la mañana de su padre, la alegría de la casa, iba a sacar la verdadera hija caprichosa, arrogante y fastidiosa de un actor de Hollywood que había en su interior.

Y nadie se atrevía a romper esa regla ya que, como buena hija de Afrodita que es sus rabietas podrían dejar sin vidrios a toda California. Pero lo extraño que tanto los empleados como sus hijos sabían que a ella le fastidiaba que los tocaran, por lo que no se dejaban tocar por nadie ni por nada a menos que ella esté presente, para así no hacerle pasar un mal rato a su madre. Y ahora estaban de lo más tranquilos siendo acariciados por el pobre infeliz que se atrevió a tocarlos. Ay, pobre desgraciado, no sabe que está a punto de ser testigo de una de las torturas más inhumanas al estilo Roma a la antigua.

Hum, perdón, pero ¿Se puede saber que carajos estás haciendo tocando, incluso viendo a mis bebes?- Grito tan fuerte como le dio la garganta que hasta su amigo Percy en Nueva York la hubiera escuchado.

Sin embargo, el espécimen raro de prototipo de hombre mega ultra-híper valiente que no le tiene miedo pero ni a una estampida de elefantes, ni se inmuto, incluso a Piper le pareció que estaba negando la cabeza y tratando de esconder su risa como si Piper no tuviera más remedio.

Hola, Hello, Bon Sua, o en el idioma que hables, ¿Me podes decir que tanta gracia tengo? – Pregunto una Piper intentado parecer más ofendida de lo que estaba.

Ay, ¿no vas a cambiar nunca, verdad? ¿Ya te olvidaste tan rápido de mi, muñeca? – Y a esa vos la reconoció.

Pero claro que la reconoció, y con razón sus bebes se habían dejado tocar sin su presencia. Ellos sabían que ella no se iba a enojar con el de ninguna forma. En tanto sus hijos la escucharon fastidiada se alejaron del sujeto y comenzaron a gruñirle. Y es considerable si tenemos en cuenta de que la máscara de "Soy El Mas Macho De Los Machos" se te cae de un tirón con cinco dogos alemanes de poco más de un metro de alto con unos colmillotes que te dejarían como colador de una mordida, gruñéndote como si fueran moto sierras industriales.

Eh, Pipes, diles que está todo bien, que no estás molesta. – Dijo el sujeto mientras caminada de espaldas lo más despacio posible de los canes.

Oh, pero ¿Por qué tendría que mentirles a mis hijos? Estas en graves problemas Logan, si que estoy enojada. Muy, muy enojada. – Le comenzó a decir Piper en tono de ironía ara terminar casi gruñendo lo último.

Oh, no estarás hablando en serio. Soy yo, Logan, tu amigo del alma. –Le suplico Logan.

Pero que estas sordo, si ya te llame por tu nombre, es decir que reconocí esa tremenda melena de rey león mal peinado que tienen en la cabeza. Enserio como lo aguantas. – Respondió Piper.

Logan. Logan Lerman, un actor bastante distinguido de los demás por ser tan joven y haber protagonizado la mayoría de sus películas. Para el mundo exterior, es solo el hijo de unas personas normales, pero para el ojo crítico y el que es capaz de ser tan cercano a él, como Pipes serás testigo de la irresponsabilidad que las personas llegan a tener solo por conseguir una buena reputación. Es uno de los hijos no reconocidos de George Cloney. Bueno no reconocido hasta hace poco, pero no públicamente. Solo tiene un papel importante en la vida, hacer de un actor hijos de personas comunes que tuvo muchísima suerte y estar bajo la sombra de un padre que jamás te dará nada importante en la vida y nunca le importaste lo suficiente como para que deje su trabajo de lado y se haga cargo de sus errores. Casi se sentía como Piper y los demás semidioses, siempre a la sombra de los tronos de sus padres, sin importarles lo suficiente como para que se interpongan ante las antiguas leyes para estar con ellos y poder evitar que sufran tanto como lo hacen.

En ese momento, un ruido a forcejeo le llamo la atención. Si Loga no fuera su amigo o fuera uno de los mellizos o una de "La Bruja Lexy Y Sus Clones", Piper se hubiera hecho la tonta y se hubiera partido en dos de la risa. Pero no era el caso.

Rocko, Kobu, déjenlo. Hannah, Kimba y Karen, fuera de aquí, ya basta. – Comenzó a gritar a sus hijos Piper, ya que Rocko y Kobu estaban encima de Logan a punto de destrozarle la hermosa cara que tenia a mordiscones, mientras que Hannah, Kimba, y la pequeña Karen, ladraban y gruñían como dándoles apoyo a sus amigos.

Wua, si lo hubiera hecho cinco minutos antes, también me hubiera bastado. – Dijo Logan levantándose del suelo todo polvoriento, viendo como los canes se marchaban por la puerta de malla metálica que conducía a la pradera con la pista de obstáculos.

No presiones Logan, da gracias a que los aleje antes de que te dejaran el trasero como colador de fideos. – Dijo Piper acercándose a su amigo, para luego abrazarlo. – No me dijeron que venias, así no hubiese que tenido que pasar el mal rato con "La Bruja Mayor Y Sus Brujillizas". Tanto tiempo. – Dijo dándose un abrazo de lo más mimoso con el joven.

Si, lo sé y me hubiera venido mejor que estuvieras conmigo y no haberme acalambrado la mano haciéndole mimos a los nenes esperando que llegaras y te enojaras. – Dijo con un aire travieso Logan.

Aja, y lo lograste. No creas que se me va a pasar tan rápido lo de mis hijos. Cometiste un muy grave error al haberlos acariciado sin MI permiso, y pensando que ibas a salir impune por to amigo que fueras mío. Todavía te espera un buen escarmiento. – Dijo Piper tratando de verse seria, como si fuera muy fácil viendo la cara de horror que ponía el joven.

Si bien, entendí. Pero déjalo para después porque ahora te tengo que pedir un favor. – Dijo el chico poniéndose serio.

Qué tipo de favor, Logan. No me asustes, ¿Que paso?- Dijo Piper cambiando su semblante a uno muy preocupado.

Okey, no te pongas así mujer. Es verdad, todas son unas dramáticas. – Dijo Logan, pero al ver la expresión ofendida de su amiga, decidió seguir. – Necesito que cuides a Duque, Amadeus y Aquiles.

¿Por qué? Logan tu sabes que yo no estoy aquí en las vacaciones. – Dijo Piper.

Si, lo sé, y esperaba que este año te quedaras, pero podría aunque sea dejarlos aquí, Se que los van a tratar bien. – Le respondió Logan con un aire esperanzado.

Bueno. Pero, ¿Que ocurrió? No que tú los dejabas en una guardería canina cuando te ibas de vacaciones. – Le pregunto Piper algo desacomodada por su pedido.

Si pero, veras, tu sabes que todos los actores y los hijos de actores siempre dejamos a los canes en la guardería Orf – Bersi Mua- Le Mua de Charlotte Heiman. Pero en las vacaciones pasadas hubo un caso muy extraño. Todos los canes que habían ido allí, cuando sus dueños los iban a buscar, se acurrucaban en los pies de sus amos como con miedo. Y luego de unas semanas empezaban a enfermar hasta que morían. Los veterinarios no sabían que era lo que producía que se sintieran tan mal hasta la muerte, pero cuando les preguntaban a sus dueños le decían que comenzaban a sentirse así luego de volver de la guardería. – Explico Logan con un aire preocupado.

Por lo tanto, todos pensaron que en la guardería les paso algo o les habían dado algo para que estuvieran así. – Concluyo Piper, comenzando a entender la preocupación del muchacho.

Si, y Charlotte Heiman se comió más de trescientas denuncias de todos los dueños de los canes fallecidos y los que comenzaban a sentir los síntomas. Quedo en banca rota y no le quedo más remedio que cerrar el negocio. Pero luego de estos cuatro o cinco meses, Orf – Bersi Mua- Le Mua, volvió a abrir sus puertas. Nadie sabe de dónde saco todo el dinero para pagar cada una de las multas que le habían impuesto, que debían de ir desde los 5.000 dólares hasta los 8 o 9.000 según la raza, por mal trato a animales ajenos a ella. Pero las autoridades y los fiscales veterinarios, cuando allanaron el lugar no reconocieron ningún tipo de sustancia o elementos que pudieran haber dejado en ese estado a los canes. Por lo que no pueden hallar una razón para encarcelarla sin pruebas. – Explico más tranquilo el joven al ver que su amiga entendía su preocupación.

Y ahora no quieren dejar más a los perros por miedo a que les ocurra lo mismo. – Planteo Piper suponiendo el estado de la situación.

Si. Y lo más terrorífico es que Charlotte ya comenzó a llamar a los amos de los dueños para negociar cuanto tiempo los dejarían estas vacaciones como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y bueno, esto no te lo tendría que comentar pero creo que es un punto importante. Con tu padre y los demás que están dentro de la casa, tengo que viajar a Nueva Zelanda por una semanas para algunas tomas de la nueva película. Y sé que aquí los van a tratar bien.

Sí, claro no hay problema, así tenga que venir aquí des vez en cuando para ver que estén bien, lo hare. – Dijo Piper sin dudar en ayudar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Gracias, bonita. Siempre está ahí para mí cuando te necesito. – Dijo Logan acariciándole la mejilla para darle un dulce y suave beso en la otra. – Ahora si no aparezco en la sala con tu padre se molestara mucho. –

Piper no entendí el porqué se ruborizo, pero lo hizo y en grande. Y aunque Logan hubiera estado de espaldas a ella dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Piper podía sentir que el también noto su rubor y estaba sonriendo a lo fanfarrón, pero hizo la que no se había dado cuenta y se fue a jugar con sus canes. Luego de unos minutos, recordó que había dejado a su pobre novio indefenso en una video llamada con un trío de gorgonas, solo que Lexy, al ser Medusa, en vez de petrificarte, con solo mostrarte una foto de lo que era a los 13 años, te dejaba ciego.

Fin Flashback

Ja, ja, ja, ja, Chiron porque no te ríes, ja, ja, ja, ja... – Dijo un joven de apariencia diabólica con una sonrisa traviesa que te indicaba que no tendrías que dejarlo solo en tu casa nunca jamás en la vida.

Torpe, ¿Cómo se va a reír de su propio chiste, no tiene sentido? – Dijo otro muchacho igualito al anterior solo que un poco más bajito.

Se pueden callar los dos. Chiron dime que no es cierto. – Dijo una joven de unos 18 años alta, delgada y con el pelo del color del café, que al parecer era una de las pocas personas que no se habían creído que era una broma.

Si, es cierto, yo se lo escuche decir antes. – Dijo una pequeña niña un poco parecida a la otra, llorando desconsoladamente.

Sydney, estás segura. – Pregunto Annabeth.

Sí, yo sé lo que escuche. – Le respondió llorando la niña.

Chiron, ¿Es verdad? Van a cerrar el campamento. – Dijo el Percy con un aire tan desinflado como un globo dentro de una cama de agujas.

Lo lamento niños, en serio, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer. – Dijo Chiron recomponiéndose del shock, desconcertando a todos.

Y ahí si que ardió Troya.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos y llantos. No se oía otra cosa. Solo caos. Los jóvenes golpeaban las mesas y gritaban algunas soluciones que no tenían ni el menor sentido. Las chica, mientras tanto, trataban de consolar a los más pequeños que lloraban desconsoladamente, aunque era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta de que ni ellas mismas lograban retener las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Chiron se había dado por vencido. Les dio la peor noticia a todos, y, seguramente, la sentencia de muerte a otros. Más de cien semidioses fuera de la barrera del campamento era de seguro la peor matanza de la historia. Cerrando el campamento, condenaba a todos a la peor de su suerte, pero no había otra alternativa. O era cerrar o comenzar el ciclo de vacaciones de verano y morir de hambre a la segunda semana. No alcanzaba el presupuesto para nada.

Con la noticia todo le cerró a Piper, claro, recordando esa tarde en su casa no solo había tenido una pista de que las cosas iban mal. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Meses atrás había entrado a la oficina de Chiron buscándolo y ahí se entero de que las fresas que se cultivaban en el campamento iban todas dirigidas a California, donde algunas personas se metían las fresas hasta por donde no les daba el sol y donde pagaban mas por ellas, y algunas otras iban a Nueva York.

Si sus "amigas" no conseguían fresas era porque algo había pasado. Pero además de tener una pista, también tenía una solución, solo que era tan descabellada que seguramente se la tiraban en la cabeza de solo mencionarla, por lo que no encontraba voz para ofrecerla. Todo para ella se escuchaba tan lejano, parecía que estaba dentro de una pecera. Los gritos de Percy pidiendo silencio y orden no tardaron en llegar, y como era el líder del campamento, los demás tampoco tardaron en obedecer ya conociendo al semidiós cuando se enfadaba no querían volver a presenciarlo.

¿Chiron, no hay ninguna otra solución? Es una locura, no se puede hacer. – Pregunto Percy una vez que todos se habían callado.

Lo siento de verdad Percy, pero no, no hay otra alternativa. – Respondió el centauro con pesadez en sus palabras, como si no quisiera decirlas.

¿Y los dioses, no pueden ellos ayudarnos? – Preguntaron algunos niños con el asentimiento de algunos otros.

Pero los mayores sabían que no era una opción. Dudaban incluso de que sus padres siquiera le tomaran importancia al asunto.

No, niños, ya lo había pensado, pero... – Comenzó a decir el centauro, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

Pero claro que no les importamos lo suficiente como para que dejen una sola vez sus vidas perfectas y ayuden a quienes les salvaron el pellejo más de una vez. – Dijo furioso un hijo de Ares, levantando el caos y la furia de nuevo en el comedor.

Chiron nunca se enojaba, ni gritaba a menos que fuera sumamente necesario. Pero estos chicos ya lo estaban cansando, y además le parecía que era mejor que los parara antes de que Dionisio tomara justicia por mano propia. El hombre ya había apretado tan fuerte su lata de Coca-Cola Light que había explotado bañándolo en su bebida sin azúcar, provocando una carcajada general en todos, hasta los más pequeños se rieron limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara.

¡SILENCIO! – Grito el centauro sorprendiendo a todos pero logrando su objetivo. Que todos cerraran el pico de una buena vez. – Los dioses no pueden ayudarnos por un problema que tuvieron y se han quedado sin fondos para ayudarnos. – Continuo Chiron más calmado y con vos suave consciente de que había asustado a muchos de los niños.

El prefirió no mencionarles a los jóvenes que Madre Rea los había castigado cortándoles el presupuesto por no cuidar de sus deberes como dioses y mantenedores de la paz y el orden. Si no los muchachos iban a perder todo el poco de respeto que les tenían a sus padres por ser dioses.

Y ahí le llego la oportunidad a Piper, pero no sabía cómo explicar su idea.

Chiron, yo tengo una idea – Dijo Piper levantándose de la mesa. – Y no necesariamente debe de concernir a los dioses. – Agrego mandándole una mirada mortal a Dionisio, cosa que el dios supuso que era de herencia, porque la niña le daba el mismo miedo que Afrodita le causaba.

Luego se quedo sin palabras, se arrepintió de haber abierto su gran bocata. Todos la miraban, a ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, cosa que no compartía ni con su madre ni con sus hermanos y hermanas.

Aunque es un poco descabellada, creo que puede funcionar si todos aportamos un poco de voluntad. Podríamos ganar más de 100.000 dólares en dos semanas y salvar el campamento. – Dijo inmediatamente para que todos dejaran de mirarla, lo que funciono para el traste, ya que con lo ultimo casi se les salen los ojos de las orbitas a todos y la miraran con mas impresión.

¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso Piper? – Pregunto Leo bastante impresionado ya que no se movía con desesperación como siempre hacia para buscar algo que hacer, lo que significaba que muy probablemente este en shock.

Ven, a la Casa Grande conmigo y lo discutiremos. – Dijo el centauro caminando fuera del área común.

Piper le asintió algo temerosa pero se sintió importante, lo cual ella agradecía mucho ya que la consideraban una inútil y una mimada solo por ser la hija de Afrodita y la hija de un actor de cine.

En la Casa Grande todo era calma y silencio, mientras se escuchaban los pasos y las voces de los semidioses que de seguro estaban aprovechando su tiempo libre mientras Piper y Chiron discutían una posible solución al problema de fondos que tenía el campamento. También se podían oír los pasos y los: "Silencio, que no escucho nada." De los campistas interesados en la charla que se consignaba dentro del lugar. Lo que dicho sin censura significaría:"Los Mas Chismosos Que Los Chismosos De Los Conventillos."

Piper ya le había comentado su idea al centauro, cosa que los dejo tan perplejo que Piper pensó que le había dado parálisis facial. Chiron no se imaginaba que en ningún momento tendría problemas económicos en el campamento, pero lo que Piper le había comentado sí que jamás de los jamases, en esta vida o en la anterior, o en la anterior de la anterior, había esperado escuchar.

Una guardería canina es algo que en lugares como Miami o California o Beverly Hills era tan común como los monstruos que intentaban asesinar semidioses. Pero una guardería canina a medio camino de Nueva York a Philadelphia en medio de la nada entre el bosque, creo que para hasta los perro es rarísimo.

Piper y cómo es que se te ocurrió esa... idea tan única. – Chiron quería decir: "Esa idea tan estúpida." Pero decidió no hacer sentir mal a la niña.

Veras, Chiron hace unas semanas, cuando yo no había venido todavía al campamento, mi padre tuvo una reunión con sus compañeros actores para organizar unas tomas para una nueva película que están filmando en Nueva Zelanda. Y algunos de sus compañeros llevaron a sus hijos a mi casa, y estaban hablando de que no conseguían fresas por ningún lado, lo que me dio una pista de lo que estaba pasando, pero también hablaban de que no sabían donde dejar a sus cachorros mientras estaban de vacaciones. Y un amigo me pidió si podía dejar a sus canes en mi casa, con mis perros. – Y luego Piper le explico todo lo que le había comentado Logan. Los de la guardería de Charlotte Heiman, lo que les ocurría a los perros luego de que salieran de allí y del miedo que tenían todos por dejar a sus mascotas en Orf – Bersi Mua- Le Mua.

Bien, es una buena oportunidad pero estas segura de que va a funcionar. – Le pregunto Chiron.

Si va a funcionar, no lo sé, pero de que si vamos a ganar algo de dinero, si. Veras, mi padre es muy querido por todos sus compañeros y todos los que me conocen saben que soy una chica responsable, por lo tanto me van a dejar a sus perros, pero depende de cómo los tratemos aquí si vamos a ganar mucho o lo suficiente. –Le respondió Piper cada vez más segura de sus palabras.

Chiron no estaba tan seguro como ella, el campamento está organizado para personas no para animales, bueno si no se los contaba a el mismo y a los sátiros como animales. Aunque tenía su buena vista también. Era un buen negocio, había escuchado que hoy en día los perros son como los hijos de los mortales y que estos darían cualquier cosa solo por que estuvieran bien y no les faltara nada. Además, Chiron pensó que sería una muy buena lección de responsabilidad para los semidioses.

Claro, habrá que hacer algunas modificaciones, pero luego solo tener paciencia y saber cuidar a los canes. – Piper decidió agregar de repente al ver que Chiron se lo estaba pensando demasiado, lo que sorprendió al centauro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Algunas modificaciones? ¿A qué te refieres Piper? – Cuestiono de golpe.

No lo sé, tal vez abrir un camino entre el bosque para que las personas vean que es un lugar natural pero no tan salvaje en medio del bosque, o sacar alguna sección del campamento para hacer una pista de obstáculos, para los perros de competencia. Pero te hago una pregunta, y quiero que seas totalmente sincero ¿Hay algo del que alarmarnos o permanecer atentos? ¿Alguna amenaza de la cual debamos protegernos? Porque es muy probable que tengamos que suspender las lecciones durante un par de semanas. – Esa conclusión dejo atolondrado al centauro. No había ninguna amenaza latente pero no le gusto nada la parte en la que las lecciones se suspendieran. Ellos siempre debían de estar preparados para todo.

No, Piper, no hay nada de qué alarmarse aunque me inquieta que las lecciones se suspendan. ¿Por qué deberían de suspenderse? – Pregunto Chiron interesado en la respuesta.

Pues, Chiron, si hacemos esto no pienses que solo tendremos de veinte a treinta y cinco canes al cuidado. No, si esto se hace será algo monumental. Te estoy hablando de más de noventa mascotas. Pues, si tengo muchos "amigos", pero de seguro alguno le comentara a otras personas sonde dejara al cuidado a un parte muy importante de su vida, y así la vos se correrá cada vez mas. –Argumento la hija de Afrodita.

Chiron no podía creer la cantidad de mascotas de las que estaba hablando Piper, seguro que exageraba, lo típico de su sangre. Pero y si no, y si Piper estaba en lo cierto y esto era un trabajo monumental, de esa cantidad de animales, tendría que poner a trabajar a todos los jóvenes del campamento. Pero algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

Piper si nosotros abrimos parte del bosque formando un camino, dejaríamos a la vista todo el campamento, y aunque la niebla lo ocultara del ojo mortal, no puedo decir que con los monstruos hará lo mismo. Y además, hacer un camino de aquí hasta la carretera nos tomara un tiempo considerable y además muy peligroso. – Explico el centauro, viendo como la joven caía en la cuenta de que tenía razón y que no se podría hacer.

Lo siento, Chiron, esa era mi única idea y si no podemos hacerla supongo que tendría que hacer mis maletas en vez de desgastarme los sesos. – Dijo Piper mientras se levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y acercándose a la puerta. – A ver si no termino igual de hueca que Drew. –

Le dio gracia al centauro, pero no para reírse después de la conclusión de la chica. No que terminaría igual que su hermana, pero sí de que si no hacían uso de esa idea, tendría que cerrar el campamento dejando a unos desprotegidos semidioses ir rumbo hacia su certera muerte. Durante todos estos años, el había tratado de evitar esto y no podría ser el culpable de que ocurriese lo que siempre estuvo rogando que no ocurriera.

Antes de que la niña saliera de la cabaña, troto rápidamente hacia un cajón, lo abrió y saco un teléfono celular. Tan rápido como lo hizo alcanzo a la niña cruzando la estancia a trote limpio, llamando la atención de la chica que se dio vuelta para recibir la ofrenda del centauro.

Piper, llama a todo el que tengas que llamar. – Dijo el centauro ofreciéndole el celular. – Tu idea se pondrá en marcha. Ahora ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero utiliza el celular con discreción. Si quieres la Casa Grande tiene las puertas abiertas para que la utilices de la mejor forma que te parezca.

Pero ¿cómo podremos hacerlo sin sufrir peligros y algunas perdidas? – Pregunto la niña en shock por la reacción tan momentánea del centauro.

No lo sé, cariño, pero no voy a ser el culpable de que ocurra lo que estuve siglos y siglos tratando de evitar. Que algún semidiós muera es un dolor terrible para mí. Es como perder a mis propios hijos. Y si alguno muere al intentar llevar a cabo esto, no será en vano porque solo así el campamento se lograra salvar. – Explico Chiron, dejando a un Piper perpleja, pero entendiendo el punto de vista del hombre.

De acuerdo, ya veremos cómo hacer esto, mientras tanto tu diles encárgate de decirles a todos que no se alarmen y que traten de seguir su rutina normalmente. Yo te iré comunicando todo lo que ocurra.

Dos días después, es decir, el domingo por la noche, Piper decidió que n podía seguir haciendo esto sola, por lo que invito a Annabeth a su cabaña, mientras todos estaban en la fogata. Ella le comento su idea y todo lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos dos días. A Annabeth le sorprendió que Chiron no haya mandado a hacer ningún consejo de guerra para comunicar esto, pero también entendía que no quería preocupar a nadie hasta que este por sentado de que funcionaria.

Piper ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunto a su amiga mientras tomaba una pequeña hoja con nombres que no eran de personas.

Son las mascotas que ya tengo registradas. – Le respondió su amiga sin mirarla para poder seguir buscado algo en una libreta.

No son tantos, Pipes. – Dijo Annabeth mirando la pequeña lista. – Pensé que habrían mas.-

En la pequeña lista no figuraban más que doce o trece nombres de perros como: Rocko o Luly.

Así que pensaste que habrían mas, bueno Annie, tengo que decirte que tu pensamiento es correcto, como siempre – Le respondió Piper.

Pero si aquí solo hay doce canes, no más. – Argumento su amiga sin entender a que se refería Piper.

No Annabeth, estos son solo las primeras tres casas. – Le dijo a Annie. – Amiga, esto recién comienza. – Agrego mostrándole la libreta que contenía nombre de personas o apellidos de familias con números telefónicos.

La lista era bastante inmensa, pagina por pagina habrían siete o mas números para llamar, todo hasta llegar como mínimo hasta cincuenta personas o familias más o menos. Y contando que de seguro algunas personas tendrían hasta más de tres o cuatro perros, Annabeth no podía cree en lo que se estaba metiendo el campamento.

_**En El Próximo Capitulo: Un Plan Se Pone En Marcha, Pero Con Ayuda No Planeada**_

Piper se encontraba en una pradera hache un desastre. Los árboles arrancados desde la raíz, y los pozos en el suelo, marcaban que algo grande estuvo allí. Y que nadie había sobrevivido.

La desesperación le gano. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer esto de nuevo.

Pobres nuestros hijo, debemos ayudarlos. – Dijo Deméter preocupada

Soy consciente de que mi hija tiene un plan. – Argumento Afrodita. – Y funcionara sin que tengamos que prestarles dinero, solo un poco de energía. –

Chiron, tengo una noticia buena y una mala, ¿Cual eliges escuchar primero? – Le comento Piper algo nerviosa.

Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. No creo que lo logremos. – Se derrumbo Percy.

Ya estamos aquí, y no hace falta que se pongan deprimidos, todo se logra si se trabaja en equipo. – Dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo.

Gracias Mama, por todo. – Le dijo Piper antes de cerrar los ojos.

Está bien, Manos A La Obra. – Se dedico a gritar Leo a través de su preciado megáfono.


	3. Reviews

Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado 28 o el domingo 29. Si me demoro más tiempo pido disculpas pero es que en mi ciudad estamos con problemas de electricidad y hay días en donde tengo luz y otros en que no, así que paciencia que no voy a dejar esto a la mitad.

Recuerden si tengo el capitulo ya listo antes del sábado y me dejan mas Reviews lo subiré antes, así que bueno, a esperar se ha dicho para ustedes, y para mi, a escribir se ha dicho.

Me emociona que les guste. Me inspire en una situación que estoy viviendo en que tengo una perrita Pastora Alemana de once años y ya está en sus últimas semanas, y estoy media tristona. Una noche mi mama me dijo, está sufriendo, no va a resistir más de un mes más. Esa noche me llore los siete mares. Así que me dije, que sería de nosotros sin esa compañía constante que te dan los perros. Y me puse a escribir esto.

Nyaruko - San: Me alegra que te guste la historia, no te preocupes que la voy a seguir. Espero mas Reviews de tu parte alentándome a hacerlo.

DianaDeLore: Gracias por amar la historia. La idea era que se quedaran enganchados y tratare de actualizar puntualmente. Pero eso también depende de los Reviews que reciba de aliento. Soy fan de tu historia, pero como mencione a veces no puedo dejar Reviews porque me conecto desde el celular a falta de internet. Pero en cuanto pueda dejar alguno, no dudes de que no tardare en hacerlo.

Koa: Si, siempre creí que a Piper no le dan el protagonismo que se merece, así que, aquí está mi historia para hacerlo. Gracias por pensar que es interesante, yo pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie. En serio, yo pensé que me sobraban comas, Lo tendré en cuenta, pero hay cosas que en el ordenador están bien escritas pero cuando lo subo cambia. Bueno gracias igual por tu aporte.

Lxchel: Me encanta que te encante. Como dije en anteriormente, no creí que les gustara y sobre la idea, bueno ya explique porque lo hice. Para concientizar de que no son solo animales los que están a nuestro lado, si no que son seres de luz que nos guían, entienden, y ayudan, y por más que a veces hagan cosas que no nos gusta, solo piensen en que ellos no tienen la misma capacidad de entender como nosotros ni comunicarse como nosotros, ni con nosotros. Ese es el efecto que deja el: " En El Próximo Capitulo..." que te deja súper enganchado y con ganas de mas.

Por cierto estoy revisando los errores ortográficos y gramaticales que he tenido, así que una vez los corrija volveré a actualizar los capítulos corregidos por si no entienden algo.

Sin nada más que decirles, más que gracias por los Reviews.

Me despido, ojala, hasta el sábado.


	4. Disculpas

Hola! Aquí su amiga Berenise Acirione.

Lo sé, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. De veras no era mi intención que pasara más tiempo sin seguir la historia. Pero veo que se me fue de las manos.

Aquí mis excusas, que se que no interesan por que yo me comprometí con ustedes en esta historia:

Perdí la notebook con los archivos adentro en el ómnibus. Por suerte me la devolvieron al otro día.

Los cortes de luz que les mencione antes me afectaron, y admito que no soy de recargar la batería de mi portátil a menudo. La uso enchufada.

El día lunes 30 de diciembre del 2013, mi querida amiga Layka se fue de mi lado. Y la extraño mucho. Se fue de esta vida durante la noche pero yo sentí cuando murió.

Por el ultimo motivo, entre en un tipo de depresión, y creo que el hecho de que el martes 31 de diciembre fueran vísperas de Año Nuevo no ayudo mucho que digamos. Fue el primer año que no compartí las fiestas con ella; y ahora paro antes de que me ponga a llorar. :'(

De nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso, pero no se preocupen que entre hoy y el miércoles subo el otro capítulo, más un FanFic que, si no es muy tarde, entraría en el foro Una Navidad Digna De Los Dioses.

Ahora, sí que me deprimí un poco más al no ver más reviews de aliento y apoyo, pero bueno si continúo la historia es porque necesito descargar mis locas fantasías. Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento me ponga a hablarle a las paredes, enserio. :o.

Oh, y agradezco a: DianaDeLore, NaraAlex y musa123, por haber optado por elegir favorita mi historia. Eso de verdad me levanto de mi intento de depresión. Jajaja. Bueno, de veras se los agradezco. Es por eso que me disculpo ahorita y comienzo a terminar el tercer capítulo que ya tengo empezado.

Creo que no hay nada más que decir. Ah, sí, casi me olvido. Estoy leyendo un nuevo libro llamado Máximum Ride. Esta súper chulo y me encanta, aunque lo estoy traduciendo al español, porque no hay copias en español todavía. Si alguien quiere investigar un poco sobre la trama y le interesa, me avisa así subo los libros traducidos al español en la página: book/Maximum-Ride/

Sin más, me despido hasta dentro de un poquitín de tiempo. Eso espero.

Bye, Bye.


End file.
